


Down to the Last Out

by Coyoteclaw11



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coyoteclaw11/pseuds/Coyoteclaw11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming back to OFF High for his Junior year of high school, Batter expects nothing more than the same old thing. Go to class. Be annoyed by class. [repeat x6] Go home. What he doesn't expect it is the ever odd (and slightly creepy) Zacharie to suddenly step into his life and stay there. With all his oddities and secrets, at the very least, Zacharie will make Batter's life more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the Last Out

**Author's Note:**

> Eee well, I promised I'd write this, and I've really been wanting to. Batterie and High School AUs, what more could a girl want? I'm not 200% sure what's going to happen in detail and such, so I'll add more tags and such as I go along, if necessary.

Batter shifted in his seat as the bus rumbled back into motion. He was seated near the back with his hands in his jacket pocket and his head bowed so the bill of his baseball cap shaded his half-lidded eyes. Footsteps, presumably those of the newly boarded passenger, slowed to a stop near him.

“Hello. Are you by any chance a student of…” There was a pause followed by the crinkling of paper. “…Oswald F. Fairwell Senior High School?”

Batter furrowed his brows in confusion for a moment before he realized what the voice had meant.

“You mean OFF High? Yeah.”

The owner of the voice seemed to take that as an invitation to sit down beside Batter and stick his hand out.

“Zacharie.”

Batter finally looked up. ‘Zacharie’ was a short, stocky boy with a thick, off-white turtleneck sweater and a big, heavy book bag. He had short, unruly black hair that stuck out from behind a sleek, white cat mask with an almost Cheshire-like grin. The mask obscured his entire face and had wide, black eyes through which Zacharie’s own were barely visible. It was slightly creepy, to say the least.

“Batter.” He finally reached out and shook the other boy’s hand.

“Batter? That is quite an odd name.” There was a hint of confusion in Zacharie’s voice as he hilted his head. The mask continued to grin and stare back at Batter with it wide, hollow eyes. Scratch that. It was _beyond_ creepy.

“It’s a nickname.” Batter relied, pulling his hand back and looking away. “My last name is Batler, and I’m the batter on the school’s baseball team.”

“And do you have a first name?” Humor was evident in his voice.

“No one calls me by my first name,” Batter quipped.

Zacharie hummed, before falling silent and, thankfully, staying so the rest of the ride.

* * *

The bus stop was only a five minute walk from the school, and in no time, Batter and Zacharie were passing through the front doors of OFF High into the jungle within. Inside, the halls were alive with students eager to be back after the long summer break. Girls screamed their heads off and clung desperately to their friends as if they’d not seen each other in years. Boys bumped fists, slapped each other’s backs, and swapped stories of all the ‘hot babes’ they’d come across over the break. Half the students looked as if they’d had 10 cups of coffee, while the other half looked as if they hadn’t slept in days.

On top of all this, Zacharie still stuck to Batter’s side. Batter had thought the boy would wander off on his own once they neared the school or veer off and go to class after they were inside, but he didn’t. At this point, Zacharie was just following him to homeroom.

Batter’s musings were interrupted by a tap on his shoulder and a mutter unheard over the chatter of the other students.

“What?” he asked, leaning down to hear Zacharie.

“I had asked if you would mind directing me to the main office. I require a map and schedule.”

“You’re a freshman?” Batter asked, turning back in the direction of the office.

Zacharie laughed his voice deep and fruity. “No, amigo. I am merely new to the school.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The only thing I have to say is: fruity - adjective  
> a fruity voice or laugh is deep and strong in a pleasant way
> 
> Ooh! Also! If you have any ideas or headcanons you wanna send my way, go ahead! I have a basic idea of what I want to happen, but anything is possible to change.


End file.
